


The adorable Spider-Man (who is misunderstood by everyone)

by Phoenyx18



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Avengers Family, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Homeless Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker can sing, Peter Parker is Adorable, Peter Parker is Homeless, Peter Parker is Worthy, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a Puppy, Peter is Homeless, Peter is Worthy, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Singer Peter Parker, Worthy, Worthy Peter Parker, but only when no one is there to see, different first meeting, does anyone even read these tags?, eventually, homeless, peter parker sings, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenyx18/pseuds/Phoenyx18
Summary: Peter Parker has nothing left. He lost everything he loved. His parents died in a plane crash. His uncle was shot by a mugger he could’ve stopped. His aunt was killed and erased from this world because of his own incompetence. And to put a cherry on top of all of that he lost his home.Yes, Peter Parker aka your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, the local menace, is homeless.He tries his best to find enough food to not collapse, because without the possibility to go to college (because he has already finished school early so he isn’t actually a dropout) he has more time to be Spider-Man, but that also requires energy.But the Avengers are there to safe the day! Because even a fellow hero sometimes needs help, right?Wishful thinking. Maybe they WOULD help a fellow hero. The only problem? They don’t think of Spider-Man as such. They think of him more like a menace. So instead of helping him... they hunt him.~~~~~~~~~~~This is a russian translation of my FanFiction by @warm_snowflake: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9306859
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, some others that I will decide sometime later
Comments: 276
Kudos: 1361





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone who reads this! So, this story follows absolutely NO timeline, everyone is alive (because I say so) and I will try not to make this too much of a mess (but I can’t promise anything, sorry). It’s just something I wanted to write (I didn’t even plan on publishing it at first). Anyway, have fun reading this!

He ran down the street. Away from the thugs that wanted the little money he had. He would even give them the money, they looked as if they would need it more than him, but they would want him to empty his pockets and then they would find the Spider-Man mask he had in his Hoodie pocket. And he was too scared to fight them. What if he hurt them? He couldn’t risk it. So running it was.

He turned around a corner, out of the alleyway and into one of the busier streets. He could hear the frustrated breaths of his followers, but he wasn’t safe yet. He tried not to run into anyone, but it wasn‘t easy. His Spidey-sense went crazy with all the input from his pursuers and the people around him. Since he lived on the street his Spidey-sense seemed to think that every single human was a threat. At last he bumped into someone. The one he bumped into was JACKED, which led to him falling backwards. Out of reflex he looked onto the ground and mumbled out a small ‘sorry’. As soon as he wanted to stand up a hand was stretched out into his field of vision. That made him look upwards with a look of distrust on his face. He wanted to tell the person above him not to worry, but as he looked into the persons face he froze, his mouth agape.

Watching him, slightly annoyed but concerned look, was James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes aka the Winter Soldier!

“Are you ok?”

And he was talking to him! Wait, he was talking to him! He had to answer!

“I... I’m k.o.... wait, no... I’m ok! That’s... yeah, I‘m ok.”

He stood up and tried to hide his blush by looking at his feet. Old sneakers, accompanied by old, torn clothes. Not the best first impression. 

He looked up to find a small smile on the hero’s face. That only made him blush more. 

“Soooo, sorry I ran into you. That wasn’t intentional by the way. Like, I bet there are a lot of people who would love to run into a hero like you, but this was only me being clumsy. Not that I wouldn’t run into you intentional if I had seen you before. But no this time I haven’t seen you and I would have run into anyone at some point. I should probably be more careful when walking on a busy street like this. Aaaaaaand I’m rambling again, right? I’m so sorry, I’m just really nervous to see one of my hero’s standing before me and I’m so embarrassed to have walked into you, sorry again. I should just stop talking...”

His blush now covered not only his ears and face, but his hands as well. He still covered his face with them to hide his blush at least a little.

The Winter Soldier started smiling even more than before. The kid in front of him was weirdly cute and it was relaxing to have someone not trying to suck up to him or hating on him. But he should try to relax the kid as well, before he started having a panic attack or something.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to be sorry for saying your opinion. By the way, you probably know my name, but I don’t know yours. Want to tell me?”

Peter looked up with wide eyes. He didn’t think the WINTER SOLDIER was interested in knowing his name. Well, he probably only asked to be polite or something. He couldn’t REALLY be interested in knowing Peter’s name.

“I’m so sorry! I haven’t realized I haven’t told you my name yet. I thought you wouldn’t be interested in it, as I’m just another one of your fans. I’m Peter! Peter Parker.”

Only then Peter noticed something he didn’t before. Or rather someone. 

Sam Wilson aka The Falcon was standing behind the Winter Soldier with an amused grin on his face. His mouth fell open.

“OMG, you’re here as well! I absolutely haven’t seen you there. Sorry, sorry... I’m sorry. I should go now. I shouldn’t even have bothered you that long! I’m sure you have better things to do than listening to a rambling teenager embarrassing himself. I’m sorry, I’ll go now...”

The moment he wanted to go around the two heros he felt a hand being put on his shoulder holding him back. Out of reflex he tensed, but relaxed as fast, because his Spidey-sense was not ringing with these two. But the Falcon, who has put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, noticed it anyway and withdrew his hand immediately.

“Actually, we would love to hear you ramble a bit more. Only if you’re interested. We were forced to go on a walk and we are bored as fu.. uhm as heck. So, you wanna join us for dinner or something? Our treat. You look like you need it. No offense.”

Peter looked down at his skeleton like figure and shrugged. Then he smiled and looked at the Falcon with a mischievous look.

“You are serious about wanting to hear me rambling or are you just amused by me embarrassing myself? I mean I would love to eat dinner with the both of you. Do you always just randomly pick fans to eat dinner with or...?”

This time the Falcon laughed out loud. He went quiet almost immediately, not wanting to blow their cover. As always it was only sunglasses and a cap (pun intended).

“Oh, it‘s because you’re an interesting one. In most cases the first thing fans ask of us is if they can have an autograph. You still haven’t asked for one.”

The Winter Soldier nodded behind the Falcon, agreeing with what he said. Peter’s eyes went wide at these words.

“Right! I still haven’t asked you for an autograph! But I don’t even have anything you could put it on or anything you could write with. But it must be so tiring to always give out autographs to every fan who sees you. Why would you remind me of something like that?”

He looked at them accusingly, which only made the heros smile again and shake their heads. The Falcon took a step forward and raised his hand.

“So anyway, you wanna come with us? As I said we will pay and you will entertain us. Deal?”

Peter gave a nod and took his hand.

“Sure, I can do that. You aren’t mad about me asking questions, right? Can I do that? Only asking to be sure. You don’t even have to answer! You can, if you want to. Sorry, you probably don’t want to...”

“Peter!”, this time the Winter Soldier interrupted him.

“It’s ok. And stop apologizing all the time! You are not doing anything wrong. We would be honored to answer your questions. We will tell you when we don’t want to answer something, it’s no problem.”

The Falcon cooed at that.

“Oooh, since when do you care about... anything really? Did little Pete over here melt your ice cold heart?”

Peter blushed again. The Winter Soldier only rolled his eyes at that.

“Anyway, Pete, do you have any wish where you want to eat? Anything is ok, don‘t worry.”

He thought about it for a moment but then shook his head.

“I don’t know. I could eat literally anything at the moment. I mean, not that I want you to buy me everything there is! But I can’t decide. Would it be ok for you to decide where to go?”

The Falcon actually snorted at that.

“Sure, let’s go to Shwarma. You always that polite? Is that normal where you live? You’re a weird one.”

Peter shrugged at that. He lived on the street, so, not really, but they didn’t need to know that. If they didn’t already know, which wouldn’t be surprising.

Next thing he knew he was walking next to two of the Avengers, talking to them, on the way to Shwarma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is my first FanFiction about Spidey. I only ever posted on Wattpad and that was just amateur work that I didn’t ever finish. But I have this story planned out and have already written some chapters that I plan to update weekly (maybe twice a week, idk). So, I will try to post every Friday or Saturday, but I can’t promise anything (especially now, because I have no feeling for time in this stay home time). I hope that y’all like it and that it makes you happy. Because that is the only reason I am writing this out and not only letting it stay in my head. Have a nice day <3


	2. Aww, don’t go...

“So Pete, tell us about yourself. Why were you running like that before? Was there someone chasing you?”

They had arrived at Shwarma and Peter had already eaten too much in not a lot of time. Now he was slowing down to answer the question from the Falcon. Both of them looked amused and the Falcon watched Peter, amazed how fast he could eat without choking. Still he knew he had to slow down so it doesn’t still happen, so questions it was.

“Well, there was actually, Sir..Mr Sam Wilson... Falcon Sir.”

The Falcon was the one choking then. The Winter Soldier just laughed a little, the smile ever present with this kid. Peter tried to help the Falcon and stop him from dying, while looking extremely worried and didn’t know what was going on.

“Did I say something wrong? The someone following me wasn’t that bad. Just some thugs. Please don’t die Mr Falcon Sir!”

The Winter Soldier seemed to sober up a little more and decided to save the kid from crying, because he sure looked like he wanted to in that moment.

“It wasn’t your fault. It’s just his first time being called... that.”

He snickered a little more but continued nevertheless.

“Sorry. You know you can just call us by our first names? It’s not like the whole world doesn’t already use them, so we’re already used to that you know. Also he’s not dying. That would be too embarrassing, even for him. Now would you stop that Wilson! You’re scaring the kid!”

Peter blushed again at that, but at least he didn’t look like he wanted to cry anymore.

“I’m not scared! I was just... surprised, Mr Barnes.”

By now the Falcon was breathing again, nearly at a normal rate, with some coughs here and there.

“That was ... a first. You surprise me more and more. It was such a blessing, that you ran into us. We’re so lucky today. Right, Buck?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Well, for once I agree with you.”

At his words Peter once again looked like a ripe tomato.

“I didn’t... It’s... Thank you? I guess?”

To avoid any further embarrassment Peter continued stuffing food into his mouth. Just then two alarms went off. They were alarms on the phones of the two Avengers. They immediately looked alerted and stood up, looking at their phones, ready to fight whatever they had to fight now.

“What is it? What’s happening?”

Peter jumped up as well. Looking worried.

Sam put his hand on Peter‘s shoulder and got him to sit again. This time without Peter flinching.

„It‘s just some Avengers Business. Don’t worry about it. We will pay now and you can take your time with finishing your food. Sorry we have to go so suddenly, but we hope you understand...“

„Of course! Being an Avenger is more important than spending time with someone like me! You should hurry up and go save the world.“

Peter smiled at them, but both of the Avengers looked a bit conflicted about what Peter said about himself. But they didn’t have time to lecture him right now, so they did what Peter told them to do. Hurry up.

Just as they wanted to go out of the restaurant Bucky stopped and looked Peter straight in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

„Stay safe, you hear me! I‘m sure we will meet again. Bye, Peter.“

Then he smiled at him and followed Sam.

What a day. Peter was not sure if the Avengers needed his help or not. They have never fought together, but maybe today could be a first? But he did still finish his food. He didn’t even know where he had to go. Maybe he could just go out and swing around until he found the threat. Or maybe the Avengers have already dealt with whatever it is until then. He will see.


	3. Oh no! It’s a dog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam and Bucky leave, Peter gets changed and Spider-Man leaves to help with a potential threat.

It turned out that he didn’t have to swing around much. He could see smoke and Iron Man and Falcon flying above some bigger street near the Avengers Tower. He made his way towards them, as they seemed to have some trouble with their foe.

„Hey guys! Need some help?“

He swung into the fight between the Avengers and some robotic ... dogs? Just... bigger.

„Awww, those doggos are sooooo cute! Hate that I have to fight them.“

He still started webbing them up. The robots didn’t seem to be too intelligent as they just ran up to him head on. Just like normal dogs, they couldn’t do more than biting and scratching him. Only some of them could spew fire, but most of it wasn’t that bad. Also they didn’t have much protection. His webbing got into the robots and destroyed most of them.

„I‘m surprised you haven’t already defeated them. Even though it‘s just the five of you.“

It was really just Falcon, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Captain America and the Winter Soldier.

And Hawkeye was the one speaking up. He was sitting on the roof to the building Spider-Man was currently climbing up.

„Could you please just shut the f*** UP!“

Spidey was kind of taken back by the visible hatred of the archer, but after looking closer it seemed that none of the heroes liked him. They either avoided him or looked at him disapprovingly.

„Did I do something to make you hate me? It‘s not like I‘m a villain or something, you know?“

As no one answered him he just continued webbing the dogs up and quipping a little less than usual. He then quickly left the scene.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spidey was sitting on a rooftop near the cafe he was at with Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barnes. He was pondering over his meeting with the five Avengers.

„Why were they even like this! It‘s not like I did anything bad, right? It couldn’t be that they just had a bad day, Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barnes were so nice when I wasn’t in my costume... Did I really do something as Spider-Man? Maybe they read the Bugle? I mean, they only hate Spider-Man, the heroes who show their faces are way better portrayed. Oh man, what even is my live...”

Peter laid back and closed his eyes. He started mumbling again.

“I should’ve taken one of those doggos as a pet. Maybe there are still some of them lying around. I could just take a look and get one now.”

“Or you could just not do that.”

Spidey twirled around. His Spidey-Sense didn’t warn him, so he thought he was alone. But apparently not. Iron Man was standing behind him. Now that he realized that, his Spidey-Sense did actually ring a bit. But he was so used to it, never being quiet since he lost his home, that he didn’t realize. He was probably too lost in thought to realize anything.

He jumped to his feet. He still felt hero-worship overwhelming him besides the fact that he was ignored by Iron Man in their fight and his disapproving tone, when he caught him talking about the robotic dogs.

“Oh my god! You actually came to see me! I am honored. Is it because of our fight just now? Do you want to scold me for helping you or...”

“Could you just STOP talking for ONE second? Is that so hard for you? You want to know why I’m here? Well, guess what, you are a MENACE! “

“Oh, I knew it.”, Spidey whispered. Of course they read the Bugle. Where else would they get that name from. But he wasn’t even that sure that no other news station used the name. It was just that the Bugle talked about him the most.

Iron Man just continued talking besides Spidey’s reaction.

“You hurt people with your powers thinking that you are doing something good and that people should worship you.”

“Well, that hurt. It’s not like...”

“You are not.helping.anyone.”

After that it was quiet. Nobody said anything. Iron Man had said what he wanted to say (well, at least the most crucial part) and Spider-Man was trying to hold back tears. Not that Iron Man knew. That’s what Spidey’s mask was for. He tried composing himself to the point that his voice would sound emotionless before speaking.

“You now, I’m still gonna help my people. You Avengers don’t have to mind me. I’m just gonna leave you alone and try not to run into you again. You should do the same if you hate me that much. Goodbye, sir.”

After that Spidey let himself fall from the building, thwiping a web in the last moment and swinging away from a stunned Iron Man. Tony then shook his head.

“Hmph, he will see what comes from hurting people and ignoring us.”

With those last words Tony also made his way home. What he didn’t know was that he was the reason a 14 year old boy was now sitting in an abandoned warehouse and crying himself to sleep.


	4. I think you lost this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by since Peter’s meeting with the Avengers. Once again nothing could’ve prepared him for this meeting.

Loki was having a good day. He wasn’t recognized by anyone today even without his disguise. But of course it could never last that long. 

Now there was this ... child standing in front of him - he wanted to give Loki something back that he dropped, how did that even happen? - who looked at him with wide eyes, frozen the moment he saw Loki’s face. 

Of course it had to be a child who recognizes him. Loki actually liked children, just not the fact that most of them were terrified of him. So he liked to keep his distance. Why was he even banned on this planet? Everyone who was interested enough new his face and always keeping up his disguise was too tiring. 

By now the child seemed to have recovered. But surprisingly he didn’t start screaming and looked scared, he looked rather... awe struck?

“OMG, you are Loki, aren’t you?! I saw the fight on TV! Your magic is amazing! Like! How even? There are so many theories that you were under mind control at that time and even Thor confirmed it! I am like! Probably your biggest fan! Well, after Thor of course, because nothing beats brotherly love, but I read so much about you... and ... to actually meet you! I think I might faint!”

Loki looked at the child with uncertainty. Why would anyone think of him as amazing? 

He continued mumbling.

“Three of my idols in not even two weeks! What even is my life...”

Now Loki’s face has changed into a small smirk. This child was quite fascinating.

“To think that I would meet such an adorable creature on Midgard. You surprise me, child. Normally people run away when they recognize me.”

The child looked at him with wide eyes. Then something akin to pity showed on his face and he spoke with a small voice.

“That’s... kind of sad, Mr. Loki. Aren’t you lonely?”

Loki was once again surprised. Then he started laughing.

“Well, you get used to it. But this meeting has quite delighted me, so thank you, small child, it was a pleasure.”

Peter’s face showed understanding at the first sentence Loki said, which left Loki with an unsettling feeling, but after that he started smiling again. Of course the reason wasn’t so he wouldn’t worry the child.

“That’s good, then. Oh, here! You still didn’t get your wallet!”

Peter realized that he was still holding the god’s wallet and stepped forward to give it to him. 

Just as Loki reached for his wallet a portal opened under him and both he and Peter fell into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter didn’t even register anything as he started falling, the god of mischief right in front of him. Mr. Loki landed elegantly on his feet, but Peter wasn’t so lucky.

He lost his balance and landed on his butt.

“Owww.”

As he regained his senses he opened his eyes to see a man looking down on him with a surprised look on his face.

“Well, this isn’t what I was expecting. God of mischief, Loki, would you explain to me why there is a child with you?”

The man accusing Mr. Loki wore a blue dress ? and a red ... moving??? ... cape. 

Loki was just raising one eyebrow - Peter wished he could do that too - and looked down at Peter with a - could it be? - fond look in his eyes.

“Well, he was just trying to give me back my wallet, which I dropped somehow, when someone...”

At this he addressed his look, now annoyed, at the man in the strange cape thing.

“...decided that he wanted me to visit him. Why, old friend, did you miss me so much that you had to open one of these portals to see me?”

Peter was looking bemusedly from one man to the other. He had no clue what was happening, but he decided that the floor wasn’t so comfortable anymore and he stood up.

Now he could look around the place a bit better. It looked a bit old, but quite cozy in his opinion. But he was living on the street now, his opinion could be warped by now, so that everything would look cozy in his eyes.

The man in the cape was speaking again.

“Well, you know that you shouldn’t be here. I just wanted to remind you of that, in case you forgot already.”

Loki let out an annoyed snort at his words. He didn’t seem to like the older looking man. Peter was interested in their story, since he didn’t think that Loki would know anyone on earth besides the Avengers, but he didn’t want to pry, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Yeah, how could I forget your last warm welcome. Well, guess you will be seeing more of me now that I have been banned on Midgard. But you don’t have to worry, as I don’t have full access to my magic power.”

Peter sneezed. He really had tried to hold it back, but the dust in this room was too much for his sensitive nose.

The two men turned to look at him immediately and he turned red under the attention.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt your really interesting conversation. I didn’t actually understand anything that you were talking about so you don’t have to worry about me saying anything to anyone, if you even wanted this conversation to be secret. Well, I mean you wouldn’t have let me be here in that case, but still... Sorry, I’ll stop talking now.”

The older man looked like he was annoyed that Peter was still here, but Loki looked amused at his antics.

“Who are you even? And if you know that guy... why aren’t you scared of him?”

Peter tilted his head to one side.

“Scared? Of who, Mr. Loki? I just think that he is amazing! His magic is so cool and he went against the Avengers and it was just amazing! Also he was under mind control, so I don’t blame him for anything. I mean, it’s the same like with the Winter Soldier, right? Or even Hawkeye from what I read about the fight against Loki.”

Peter paused for a moment, thinking what the man had asked him before that. Because of that he missed Loki’s surprised and fond look. 

“Oh, and my name is Peter! Parker!”


	5. Are you really him???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling them his name, of course Peter wants to know who he is talking to as well. The man is looking kinda familiar...?

“What about you?”

The man in the blue robe looked at him incredulously.

“What?”

Peter squirmed under the judging gaze of the man.

“I mean, what’s your name? I think I know you from somewhere, I just can’t seem to remember...”

“It’s Strange.”

Peter looked up at him with wide eyes.

“What is strange?”

The man rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed.

“My name, it’s Strange.”

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say something, Strange interrupted him.

“Dr. Strange. Dr. Stephen Strange. What, you heard of me?”

Dr. Strange raised an eyebrow at the boy as his eyes widened in realization.

“Yes! I knew that I know you from somewhere! Weren’t you that neurosurgeon that was really well known but then had an accident I think? So you’re ok! Then why aren’t you a doctor anymore? Just if you want to tell me, of course you don’t have to...”

Peter shrank under the seemingly annoyed, but surprised gaze of the doctor.

Then he slowly raised his hands which where shanking, unable to hold any medical equipment anymore.

Peter gaped at that and lowered his head.

“Sorry.”

Once again, Strange rolled his eyes.

“Well anyway, I don’t know why you’re still here?”

Peter looked up again, a kind of embarrassed but confused look on his face.

“Uhm, I mean, I can go? But like, I don’t even know where this is? Like, it could be in, I dunno, Germany or something! Are we even still in New York? Also I wanted to ask for Mr. Loki’s autograph, if that is okay with you, Mr. Loki.” At this his face started getting red, and it only grew in intensity the more he rambled. “And now I kind of also want your autograph Mr. Dr. Strange. I mean, I didn’t recognize you, because you weren’t in a doctors coat and all that, but you did some amazing work when you were still a doctor and you know...”

Dr. Strange pressed one hand over his eyes, as if to compose himself, as Peter started to shut down a bit. Loki just raised one eyebrow at Dr. Strange, not having said anything for a while now.

Then Dr. Strange let out a tired sigh.

“Look, just... do whatever you want. I don’t care anymore. But I’ll still keep my eyes on you, Loki! So don’t even think about trying anything. I’ll just send you back now...”

Peter looked disappointed but nodded in acceptance. Strange let out another sigh.

“...after I give you an autograph or whatever.”

He held out one shaking hand in Peters direction, which made Peters eyes start to shine as he searched in his backpack for the notebook he found, which he then decided was going to be reserved for autographs. With how often he met his heros only in the last week, maybe he will even be able to get more than two autographs.

Just as Peter gave Strange the Notebook, he remembered the things he had already written in it. Some web formulas, scribbles of spiders and other hero related things, lists of homeless shelters starting with the ones most likely to let him in. He got nervous about it, but tried to play it down and convince himself that Strange wouldn’t even look at...

He noticed. Of f***ing course.

“Oh, so homeless and a fanboy, huh? Not that I didn’t already notice the second one.”

Peter started blushing again.

“Oh, uhm, yeah... I... yeah...”

He just ended up nodding at the statement. Loki decided to take pity on the young boy.

“Oh Strange, let the poor boy be. We don’t want him to die from embarrassment, now, do we?”

Strange just continued flipping through the notebook, until he got to a blank page and messily signed it. Then he wrote something else on the page, that looked kind of like a number.

Peter just stared at them, still red.

Strange finished writing and gave Peter the notebook back who just passed it to Loki.

“You know, Peter, you are smart and I don’t hate you (yet). If you need or want anything, food, a place to sleep or just talk to someone, you can call this number. Just don’t... give it to someone else or prank call me or what you kids do nowadays.”

Strange looked disgusted while saying the last bit but Peter just nodded vigorously with a big smile plastered on his face. That nearly made even Strange smile. Nearly.

Loki also put down his number next to his autograph and smiled at Peter.

“Well Peter, if I ever lose my wallet again, now you can reach me. Or for anything else. You are quite an adorable child, so maybe I wouldn’t even kill you, if you were to prank call me.”

Peter looked affronted at both of them.

“Why would I even think about prank calling either of you? But,” he looked ashamed and dropped his head, “it’s not like I even have a phone or money to call you.”

Loki didn’t even stop smiling now. He seemed to really enjoy Peters distress.

“That’s all? That shouldn’t be a problem. I know just the right person to fix that. That’s really the only thing he’s good for.”

Peter just looked at him confused, and not even Strange knew who Loki was talking about. Loki just rolled his eyes at them.

“You do know that I live in the Avengers tower? Thor has to watch over me, “ this time he did show his dislike through a snarl, “But it has the advantage of enough of your human money at hand. I can just give you one of these phones at Tonys expanse. The tin can wouldn’t even notice anything missing. Just come to the tower tomorrow, I’ll tell them that I expect a guest.”

Peter just gaped at him and continued to do so long after they were back on the street and Loki was already gone.


	6. Oh, since when do we have two puppies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets invited by Loki. Should he really go?

“Should I really...?”

Peter was standing in front of the Avengers Tower. He wasn’t sure if Loki really wanted him to come, he said so, right? But he was also the god of Mischief. To Peter Loki hasn’t seem like he would do something like that to him, but he wasn’t so sure now. 

It wouldn’t hurt to just look inside, right?

If he wasn’t invited he would just go back outside again, without any struggle and... if he WAS invited, then maybe, just maybe, he would get to see a bit more of the tower.

Well, he would just try.

With that resolve Peter went inside. But there he just got nervous again. But this time, he just went to a receptionist without thinking too much about it. His only hope was, that he could get the words out.

“Uhm... hel-lo, hello, I wanted to... um.. I was invited by... um... Loki...”

His blush gradually got more intense. At least he got out what he wanted to say.

The receptionist raised one eyebrow, but Peter could see a small smile, that was nearly undetectable.

“Name?”

Peter’s brain shut off.

“Uhm, what?”

Now the receptionsist’s smile grew a bit and he rolled his eyes.

“I need to know your name.”

“Oh, haha, it’s ... it’s Peter Parker, um, sir.”

The receptionist nodded and tapped something in his Computer. Probably his name or something.

Then his eyes widened.

“Oh, you were actually invited by Loki. I thought you were just pranking me.”

Now it was Peter’s turn to widen his eyes.

“What? No, no, I would never do that! But I also wasn’t sure if he was really serious about inviting me, so it could’ve been possible that I wasn’t on any list or I don’t know where you saw that I am really invited, so...”

Peter’s rambling was interrupted by the quiet laugh of the receptionist.

“It’s ok! You don’t have to worry about something like that. We are used to the Avengers inviting someone and not being serious about it or forgetting to let us know. It’s just that this is the first time that LOKI invited someone. Also, Loki was informed of your arrival just now so he should be here in any moment...”

Just then Loki appeared right next to Peter making him jump. Loki just grinned at that and the receptionist looked even more surprised but then looked understanding and nodded in Peter’s direction.

“Well, there he is. I’ll let you be then. Have fun!”

“Thank you.”

When he turned to look at Loki he saw in his peripherals that nearly everyone was looking at them making him nervous again. Peter shrank under all the gazes. 

Loki seemed to realize and glared at the onlookers. Then he gave him a side hug and started walking, not giving Peter any room to run away. Not that he would’ve ran away. He was way too stunned and already in Fanboy mode.

In the elevator Peter could finally breathe again. He didn’t even know he was holding his breath. 

Loki let go of him and looked at him with well hidden concern.

“You ok?”

Peter just nodded at first, so he could regulate his breathing to a normal rythm.

“Yeah. Sorry about that.”

Thinking about it now, he was probably being a burden again.

Loki didn’t like seeing Peter blame himself, he didn’t know why, as they just met the day ago.

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t like the attention myself.” At least not the negative kind of attention.

Peter looked at Loki with a look of hero worship. Loki didn’t understand what he even saw in him to look at him like that. But Loki wasn’t about to refuse that kind of attantion if Peter was so willing to give it to him.

“Really? I always thought I was weird for not wanting any attention on myself.”

Peter said the second sentence in a whisper, just loud enough that Loki could hear him. That was part of the reason he wore a mask as Spider-Man.

Loki let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Then I must be weird as well, huh?”

Peter started panicking again.

“What, nonono! I didn’t mean it like that, Mr. Loki! You’re awesome as you are! I didn’t mean to...”

Loki interrupted him with a real laugh this time.

“Relax, small one. I know that you didn’t mean it. I was just teasing you. You shouldn’t take everything I say so serious, child.”

Peter nodded, still feeling bad about what he said. But that feeling went away when the elevator opened.

Peter’s mouth fell open. The floor they were on was HUGE. Well, not as big as the receptionist hall, but there were enough people to fill that floor. This floor looked like a living room/ kitchen and there were no people on here.

“The Avengers are away on a mission, so don’t worry about them. Well, the one you know as Hawkeye is here, but I don’t think he will come here at this moment. You go sit on one of the couches, I will be back any moment with your phone.”

With these words Loki left Peter alone. He did what he was told and sat on the big, gray couch.

Now he didn’t know what to do. Even though his Spidey Senses didn’t ring, instead of relaxing he got more nervous the longer the god wasn’t there.

What happened then was something Peter didn’t expect. 

He found himself face to face with a golden retriever. Almost immediately he knelt on the ground and started cuddling the cutie.

Peter has always loved every animal he came across and most animals knew that and loved him back.

Because of the distraction - “OMG, aren’t you a cutie! What are you doing here. Aww, you’re soooo adorable!” - he didn’t notice the way his Spidey Senses pricked at the back of his neck.

“Hey! Who are you and what are you doing with my dog and in the Avengers tower?”

Peter whirled around and the first thing he saw was the barrel of a gun pointed in his direction and the face of Hawkeye behind that gun. He froze on the spot.

The adorable retriever didn’t like that and put his paws on Peters back, but coming face to face with a gun and without his suit didn’t sit well with Peter as it reminded him of his Uncle Ben. His breath started coming short and he tried not to hyperventilate. He should just start explaining himself.

Hawkeye seemed to notice his distress and lowered the gun.

“Oh, Lucky where did you find your friend? What are you doing here boy?”

Peter thought the look on Hawkeyes face could be described as guilty, but he wasn’t sure.

“I... I... Loki... he...”

Peter still had trouble breathing. Then the dog, was his name Lucky?, started licking Peters face and he realized that he started crying. The gesture of the dog made Peter giggle and he started rubbing the tears and drool off his face with the sleeve of the oversized sweater he was happy enough to find behind some dumpster a few days ago. Of course he washed it first in the Hudson, but since then it was his favorite piece of clothing.

Meanwhile Hawkeye had put the gun away. Peter couldn’t even see where he put it. It probably wasn’t even the only weapon he had on him.

“Now boy, why don’t we wait for Loki to confirm that you are here with him and you could start by telling me your name?”

Peter nodded and stood up off the ground to sit on the couch again but Lucky didn’t want that so Peter just continued sitting on the ground with Lucky in his lap and cuddling with him.

“My... my name is... it’s Peter. Peter Parker. Mr. Hawkeye, sir. I’m sorry... sorry that I just... I surprised you.”

Clints eyes widened in surprise. He couldn’t believe this boy. He had just pointed a GUN at him and now he was APOLOGIZING for surprising him! Who even was this boy? 

“No, no, I should apologize. I thought you were a threat even though everything was speaking against that. FRIDAY didn’t say anything and even Lucky was in love with you at first sight. I really should be ashamed as a spy to come to such a conclusion too fast.”

“What? Nonono, Mr. Hawkeye sir, that is nothing to be ashamed about! You just saw an intruder in you home where you are supposed to feel safe and you acted on impulse! If anything that just shows how good of a spy you are that you are always ready to defend your home and yourself and you should rather be proud of yourself that...”

Clint started laughing out loud. This kid.

“Wow, thank you kid. But I am really sorry for scaring you. You really make everyone fall in love with you at first sight from what I saw up til now. You’re really sweet, you know that?”

Peter just blushed at the compliment and looked down at his hands carding through Luckys fur.

“Also, my name is Clint Barton. Even though Mr. Hawkeye sir has a nice ring to it, you can call me Clint, kid. I wasn’t that polite when I was your age. Speaking of, how old are you, kid?”

“I... uhm, I’m 14. I’ll be 15 in August, Mr Barton.”

By now a shy smile has appeared on Peters face.

“Oh? I thought you were younger! You should really eat more! You are so small!”

Just then Loki decided to appear with a brand new Stark phone in his hand.

When he saw Barton his face scrunched up in distaste.

“What are you doing here, I thought you wanted to wash your mutt or something.”

Clint decided to just ignore the snarky remark.

“Look Loki! The puppy you decided to bring in befriended Lucky!”

Peters face scrunched up in confusion. Puppy? Was he talking about Peter?

Loki just tried his best to not smile at Peters adorable reaction. He put on a face of indifference, but tried to still look friendly enough, because he liked Peter.

“Well, Peter does have a way with hearts. My apologies, but would you be kind enough to leave us alone now, Barton. After all, Peter is MY guest.”

“Well, this is the Common room, so I have a right to be here. Also, I want to spend more time with Petey here. You can’t have him all for yourself! That would be selfish.”

Loki just raised one eyebrow.

“You do know who you’re talking to, right?”

“Well, yeah, you ARE selfish. But because of who you are is just all the more reason to not leave you alone with Petey-Pie. What would I do if something happened to him, huh? How can I trust you?”

Peter looked between his two heroes back and forth getting more uncomfortable the longer they discussed. He decided to just speak up.

“Uhm...”

At once he had the attention of both of his heroes on himself, making him uneasy and leading to a blush on his face.

“I... uhm... wasn’t planning on staying too long actually. I was... just... please don’t argue over something like that.”  
Peter wasn’t sure wether the other two had heard the end of his sentence, because as he grew more uncomfortable his voice became quieter.

“Aww, Pete, you’re just too adorable, you know that? Sorry about that.”

Loki strode over to where Peter sat on the ground and gave him the phone. Peters mouth fell open.

“What.. I.. uh... There’s no way...”

“Just accept it, child. That way I can contact you whenever I want and you can call me when you are in trouble or when you want to talk or something. After all you are the first friend I have found here on Midgard.”

Peter looked up at the god with adoring eyes.

“You... really see me as a friend? But you only just met me yesterday and I am only 14! Are you really okay with that? I mean I am honored that you think so! That’s amazing! You are my first real friend as well...”

“Well, then everything should be fine, right? Oh, and Peter, I will not let you go anywhere before we eat something. It is already lunch time and I do not enjoy eating alone or even worse with one of the Avengers.”

Loki made sure to reason with something that made Peter feel like he would be of help instead of him intruding. He already saw that Peter was someone who cared more about everyone else than himself.

And his thoughts were right, of course.

“Oh, uhm, if it’s like that... I mean, I could probably stay for lunch... if you insist.”

Now, even though Barton was with them, Loki showed Peter a wide smile, well for him it was a wide smile.

“Wonderful. Now, do you want to do something homemade or do you want takeout?”


	7. Where Peter really wants to stop rambling whenever he is asked a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, Loki and Peter talk. And Peter gets to finally eat something homemade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought that you might need to know a bit about this FanFiction. You could probably find that out yourself, but I will write it down here.
> 
> I pretty much ignore the original timeline. It’s June, 2016, but Dr. Strange is already a wizard, Black Panther ascended the throne and the beginning of Infinity War happened. Thor managed to defeat his sister with his hammer, so he still has Mjölnir and Asgard wasn’t destroyed. Loki managed to crush Thanos with the space stone/ Tesseract while Thor gets a hold of the gauntlet when they encountered him on their way to earth (because he was banned there, remember?). The Avengers still don’t completely trust him and Brunhilde doesn’t want Loki back in Asgard, because the same goes for her.  
> And of course, Spidey was never recruited by Tony. The Rogue Avengers were pardoned and more or less forgiven.  
> Everyone is still alive (Like Quicksilver/ Pietro, Gamora etc.) and well.
> 
> I hope this clears all questions. When you still have questions feel free to ask me.

“So, Petey, how did you meet Loki?”

Due to the fact that Peter and Clint were both disasters when it came to cooking a decent meal, that task fell on Loki. Meanwhile Peter and Clint were left in the Common room, Lucky still lying in Peters lap.

“Oh, uhm, well I met him yesterday when he was outside. I saw his wallet fall out of his pocket, so of course I had to try to give it back to him. Then I saw who he was and of course I started rambling again, like always. I probably annoy everyone with that. Anyway, Mr Loki was really nice about it, but he had to go, of course. But just as I wanted to give him his wallet a portal or something appeared underneath us and we fell through it. I was really surprised, you know! I never saw real magic before that and it was so awesome! And...”

Clint started laughing out loud now, an ever present grin on his face while listening to Peters rambling.

“Pete, Peter, you need to breath! I won’t go away on you. You have all the time you need to tell me about your meeting. No need to stress!”

A blush crept on Peters face. But he stopped and took a deep breath, then some more until his breathing was a normal rate again.

“Uhm, sorry, Mr. Barton. I’ll try to take my time. Anyway, so, we fell through this really amazing portal, right? Then when I look up we are in some kind of... well, I don’t know, it looked outdated and kind of old, but still in good condition. Anyway, it looked cozy. There’s where I met Dr. Strange. Do you know of him? He was a really famous neurosurgeon before this accident and now it seems that he’s some kind of wizard, right? And Mr. Loki seemed to know him already, but I was really surprised to find out about what he does now. Dr. Strange didn’t want Mr. Loki to stay here on earth, but I think he said something that he was banned from Asgard and has to stay here on earth, or as Mr. Loki calls it, Midgard, and Dr. Strange didn’t seem to be happy about that, but I think he had to accept it anyway. Well, that was when he realized that I was there as well and both of them were really nice and wanted me to let them know whenever I need help when I am in trouble or anything, but I didn’t have a phone, so Mr. Loki invited me to come to the tower today. And about what happened... can I... could I ask you for an autograph as well? I mean, you are probably tired of people asking you for autographs and you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I really look up to all of the Avengers and you’re all so awesome and it would be a nice...”

With a fond smile on his face Clint interrupted Peter once again.

“It’s ok, Petey. If you give me something to write on I will give you an autograph. It’s no problem at all.”

Peter grabbed his backpack, that was sitting next to the couch he was sitting on originally, and got the notebook and a pencil and went to give it to Clint, but he was already walking towards him to sit beside him, only that Clint went to sit on the couch instead of the ground.

Clint as well went through the notebook and saw all the chemical formulas and other things he didn’t really understand, skipping most of the text, but thought about how cute the drawings of the Avengers and Spider-Man were. And getting the idea from Loki and Strange, he also put his phone number under his autograph.

“Here you are, kid.”

“Oh, wow, thank you... you didn’t have to... why did you put you number there as well? That.. I mean I appreciate it, but... uhm.. thank you.”

“It’s no problem. If the other two aren’t available you can always call me. Of course you can also call me if the others get on your nerves. Anyway, I was wondering, who is your favorite out of the Avengers, huh?”

Clint had a confident smile on his face. He was sure that Peter would say it was him, if not out of honesty, then at least because he was so polite.

Peter once again couldn’t help the blush that seemed to be a constant in the last few days.

“Uhm, please don’t be disappointed but... probably Bruce Banner. I mean, his work on Gamma radiation is amazing! I have read all of his papers! Well, at least those that were published and that I could get my hands on, but all of what I read was really amazing! I mean, the Hulk is also really cool, but Bruce Banner is like... an icon! But I really think that all of the Avengers are really amazing. I mean, Tony Stark and his Iron Man suits! Thor with that amazing hammer, I think your bow skills are really amazing, I couldn’t use it as well no matter how much I train. Black Widow isn’t really that popular or well known, but from what I saw, her fighting skills are amazing! But I think she’s kinda scary. And Captain America! He is ... well, an amazing fighter, but those PSAs we had to watch in school have kind of had the effect that his face is really annoying at times. But I would probably faint if I met all of you together. It’s surprising that I can even talk to you like this! I... okay, well... that answers your question more than enough, right? Sorry again.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. Anyway, I think the food should be finished any moment. Lucky! Come here, Peter needs to stand up! We don’t want him eating on the floor, now, do we?”

Lucky licked Peter one last time before standing up and going to his own sleeping place.

“Well, come on, Pete. I’ll show you the bathroom.”

After that they went tho the kitchen just to see Loki putting two plates on the table, everything else already lying there.

“What, no plate for me? I’m hurt!”

Clint put his hand over his heart in an over dramatic way and went to get his own things.

Peter just snickered at their antics, making the two adults smile.

“Well, let’s dig in! I hope Loki didn’t poison the food or something, what’cha say, Pete?”

“Loki would never do that! He is way too nice for that!”

Peter was fast to defend the god, and Loki tried to hide the small blush that appeared at those words. 

Peter, oblivious to the others feelings, just sat down at the table, but Clint saw the gods reaction and smiled at the way Peter just made everyone around him happy, without even meaning to or trying.

“So, Peter, tell us more about yourself! How’s school, how’s home, what do you do as a hobby?”

Clint was a spy, so of course he could see the quality of Peters clothes. Not like he had to be a spy to see it. Also, Loki gave him a phone, wich meant that he didn’t have enough money to buy himself one. So of course he wanted to find out a bit about the situation at Peters home. If he wanted to talk about it.

It didn’t seem like Peter wanted to talk about that. Hr had a sad glint in his eyes, but he tried to hide it with a small smile.

“Uhm, I actually already graduated and I don’t have the money to go to college, so I’m... uhm... saving. I... don’t really have a home... just... sleeping wherever. I... like science and building robots and stuff. Oh, I also enjoy building Legos!”

Aaaand of course Clint regrets asking about the kids situation at ‘home’. But at least now he knew what not to talk about. And maybe he could help him somehow. 

Somehow Loki was the one breaking the awkward silence.

“What are those ‘Legos’?”

Peters eyes widened.

“You don’t know what...? Oh, wait, on Asgard you probably don’t have a lot of the same things we have here on earth, right? Anyway, Legos are just little stones? No more like little plastic bricks and you can builds practically anything you want with it! They come in a lot of different colors and they are mostly sold as sets where you have a manual and only the pieces to build that specific thing. It was...! It is a lot of fun.”

“Hmm, well, maybe I should try it as well, when it is so much fun.”

Peter looked up from his plate to see a small smile on Lokis face and showed a wide grin as well at hearing the god say that.

“Yeah! You should absolutely try it! What do you even do in this tower the whole day?”

This time it was Clint who answered.

“Oh, you know, we have a biga... uhm, a really big gym, a home cinema... well, we mostly watch movies in the common room. We also play a lot of games there. My personal favorite is Mario Cart. Theres no one who can beat me in that game!”

Clint looked really proud of himself, making Peter laugh again.

“I never played a video game myself, but I’m sure there has to be someone who could beat you. Maybe you just haven’t met them yet?”

The smile on Peters face made it clear that he just wanted to rile Clint up, but he focused on something entirely different.

“You have NEVER played a video game before? Seriously? What have you been DOING all your life? We absolutely have to catch up on that! So, when you are finished we have to play at least one round!”

Peter looked away embarrassed. He didn’t really plan on staying that long. He still had to get to his job on time.

“I uhm... have to go for today... but I will... probably... come back?”

He looked a bit uncertain at Loki who just nodded.

“Absolutely. You’re always welcome here. Just send me a text or call me before coming, then I can tell those people at the front to let you in or I can come to the door to get you. I would prefer it if the other Avengers weren’t there, but I actually have my own floor, so we can just go there next time.”

Clint looked at him disapprovingly, but Peter looked really excited.

“You have your own floor? Is it like an apartment? Do all the Avengers have their own floors?”

“Actually yes. I also have my own floor. When my family comes to visit they also stay there with me. I think Steve and Bucky share a floor. And of course Tony and Pepper. Everyone else has their own floor. And Loki! You can’t just have him for yourself! I want to spend time with Peter as well! I have to show him how to play Mario Cart! And Lucky will miss him as well!”

As if on cue Lucky let out a bark making Peter smile even more.

“It’s fine, I will visit you as well. Don’t worry about that. Just... not when everyone else is here as well. I would embarrass myself way too much with everyone else here. But I really have to go now. I will message you Mr. Loki. Thank you for the phone, you really didn’t have to do that for me, but I really appreciate it. Thank you for the food and everything. Uhm...”

Peter looked to the elevator. He wasn’t sure if he could just go in there by himself. 

Clint perked up, trying to spend more time with Peter.

“I’ll accompany you outside.”

Peter looked at him gratefully.

“Thank you. Goodbye Mr. Loki. I will see you again sometime.”

Loki just nodded. He didn’t want to look clingy or show Clint just how much he liked Peter by accompanying them, but he wasn’t sure if Clint didn’t already know that.

“See you, kid. I expect you to message me soon.”

Peter nodded and waved at him happily until the elevator doors closed.

“Hey, FRIDAY, ground floor.”

Peter looked at Clint bemused. Then he noticed that there were no buttons in the elevator.

“Of course, Mr. Barton.”

Peter jumped at the sound of the disembodied voice, but then he remembered where he was and looked at Clint excitedly.

“Wait, is that Mr. Starks AI? I have read some articles about her, but that’s so amazing!”

Clint smiled at him. He should’ve expected that reaction.

“Haven’t you met her already on the way up? You took the elevator then as well, right?”

Peter blushed, remembering how he panicked at all the attention.

“Uhm, when Loki came to get me everyone stared at us and that kinda got my whole attention. I guess I just didn’t hear Mr. Loki talking to Mrs. FRIDAY.”

Clint smiled fondly at him. He did seem like someone who would panic when getting attention. It probably really wasn’t a good idea to let him into the common room with everyone else.

“Well, we’re there. I’ll stay here, so that you won’t get the same attention as before. It was nice meeting you Peter.”

Peter grinned at the thoughtfulness of the archer and went to wave goodbye.

“It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Barton! Goodb...”

Clint went in for a quick bro hug.

Peter stiffened, but before he could hug him back Clint went a step back and smiled at Peter while waving.

“Goodbye, Pete! I hope I’ll see you soon.”

Peter smiled at that and waved as well.

“Of course. Bye!”

He felt like nothing could happen to wipe the smile off his face, but he should’ve known that his happiness never lasted long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fellow writers, am I the only one who writes faster when the character is talking faster?


	8. Loki & Peter = Brothers <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on Peters patrol and how is Loki gonna react?

After their second meeting Peter and Loki met a few more times. A month went by and they met at least once a week, often in a cafe but sometimes they met on Lokis floor. Peter hadn’t met any other Avengers yet, they didn’t want to rush things (and Loki didn’t like people coming to his floor). Clint was allowed on Lokis floor a few times, but mostly it was just Peter and Loki.

They actually got along so well that Loki had told Peter a bit about his insecurities and anger issues. They created a numeral system from 1 to 10, with one being pretty calm and 10 the worst, like attacking New York.

Peter also had a numeral system about his well being, green for physical pain and red for his mental health. It took a while, but Loki refused to use his system when Peter wasn’t well.

So, each of them had to tell the other if one of their numbers got over 5.

Oh! And Loki found out about Spider-Man.

He once scared Peter so much that he jumped to the ceiling. Loki didn’t know about Spider-Man before, but Peter thought he could trust him and he was his first real friend, so he told him everything.

That was also when Loki told Peter about himself. Peter was crying by the end, but Loki just said that it was ok, and better now because Peter was there for him.

So naturally, Peter was feeling pretty good. He found a new friend and he had someone to help him was he ever in trouble. But Parker luck was always quick to catch on. He was surprised that a month went by with nothing big happening.

But now, as he was swinging around as Spidey, he could hear an explosion. He was fast to swing in that direction.

After arriving he could see a bunch of bank robbers in masks of the Avengers trying to rob a bank with weird looking guns.

Oh what irony. And that after finding out that the Avengers seem to hate him.

“What’s up guys? You forgot your PIN number?”

He fought them and quipped as usual, but he was reckless and underestimated the weapons. They blowed up the bodega across the street and when Peter went to save the owner and his cat the robbers got away.

Not his best moment.

To top it off, when he swung away he could hear the shutter of a camera. That was gonna be a nice headline tomorrow.

When he arrived at his “home”, an old warehouse that gave a bit protection of the rain but wasn’t really that warm, he was lucky that it was July, so it was pretty warm, he was still sore from being thrown around by the weapons. He had to investigate that later on. Those weapons seemed powerful and he had never seen technology like that before.

He checked if he had any new messages, and saw one new message from Loki.

**Loki**

_Good night. I hope you are safe on your patrol._

It was sent a while ago, but he still decided to answer.

**Peter**

_Don’t worry about me! Good night_

Now with a small smile on his face Peter went to sleep in his makeshift bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter awoke to the ringing of his phone. He was still groggy from just waking up and didn’t look at the caller ID, but he it was clear who it was anyway. The only person who would call Peter was Loki. Sometimes Clint as well, but that was rather uncommon.

“Yeah? I’m awake... Who’s’it?”

Loki’s concerned voice cleared Peter head further and he was nearly completely awake now.

“Peter! I just saw the news. Are you ok? And I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Peter smiled a little. Loki’s concern was sweet and he was happy to hear someone cared about him.

“It’s ok. And I’m ok, I’m not hurt.”

It was true, his wounds already healed. It was all thanks to Loki, because they went to eat at a restaurant the day before. Loki always paid for him, which made Peter feel bad, but he couldn’t really pay for himself so he just made sure to show Loki how thankful he was every time.

Loki let out a relieved sigh.

“That’s good. Do you want to come to the tower? That way I can check on you to make sure you are really ok. And then we can have a girls boys day. I liked what you did with my hair last time and I could ask the Scarlet Witch if she wants to join us. If you want to meet her. I think she doesn’t hate me and she is good with make up.”

“Of course! And I would love to meet her! Maybe we could make cookies after, if we still have time before my shift starts.”

“I still want to come to your work place and hear you sing. Why won’t you let me, child?”

A blush crept onto Peters face.

“You know very well why! It’s embarrassing to sing in front of someone I know! Sometime maybe. Anyway, should I come right now?”

“Yes, that way you can eat breakfast with me. I will start making your pancakes now, so better hurry, Peter.”


	9. C‘mon Maximoff! Take it easy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Wanda. And... someone else?

Loki was on his way to the common room. He told Peter that he would already start with the pancake batter, but before that he wanted to find Wanda.

The tin can still didn’t trust him and liked him even less, so FRIDAY often didn’t answer his questions and requests. Where any of the Avengers were was one of the questions FRIDAY didn’t answer, so he had to search for her.

Loki could understand tin can’s mistrust, but really? That was just childish.

In the common room some of the early risers of the Avengers were having breakfast. Well, the super soldiers and Sam were already out on their morning jogs, but Romanoff, the Maximoffs, Vision and some others were there. Late risers like Tony and Clint weren’t there yet, which Loki was thankful for.

When Loki came into the room he was mostly ignored. Only Wanda gave him a small smile and Pietro gave him a nod.

“Wanda! Just the person I’m searching for. Would you be so kind as to come with me to my kitchen and help me with your skills.”

In his thoughts he told her that he would explain later, he didn’t want the others to know about Peter yet.

Wanda smiled a bit confused and nodded, stood up and excused herself.

Nearly everyone looked at Loki confused and wary, but trusted Wanda and FRIDAY, so they were left alone and everyone continued eating or talking to each other.

In the elevator Loki started explaining.

“So, I have a friend who will come over any moment, and we plan to have a girls day. Or in our case a boys day, just with the activities of a girls day. And I know that you are good with make-up and everything else, so I wanted you to join us and meet him. I also hate you the least of all the Avengers and he wants to meet all of you. He hasn’t told me, but I know. So?”

Wanda looked at him questioningly, but gave another nod.

“Sure, I didn’t have anything to do anyway. Also I’m quite interested in this friend of yours. What’s his name?”

By now she was smiling at Loki. Who would’ve thought that he could find a friend here on earth, espiacially in the short time he was here.

“His name is Peter Parker. Another thing I will have to ask of you is to not mention his family. He is living on the streets, but refuses any of my help.”

Loki looked unhappy about that, which Wanda could understand. She wouldn’t want any friend of her to be homeless as well. She knew what it was like, because she also didn’t have a home before... everything with the Avengers happened. She wouldn’t really call Hydra a home either, but at least they fed her three times a day.

“I can’t wait to meet him. Do you have anything specific planned?”

Loki showed her one of his rare smiles (at least rare, when Peter wasn’t there) and went out of the elevator and to the kitchen.

“I will make what you call pancakes for him. You can help, if you want. After breakfast we want to do our make-up, which you are here for, paint our nails, dress each other up and then Peter will make my hair. You can decide what you want to participate in. Peter is quite good at a lot of things you wouldn’t expect. I was surprised the first time he asked to do my hair, but I was not disappointed.”

Loki had a proud smile on his face as he made the batter. Wanda had decided to cut some fruit for the pancakes and listened to Lokis story, growing more and more interested in that boy, Peter.

Just then Lokis phone dinged two times and he looked at the messages. A frown appeared on his face.

“What is it? Did Peter message you?”

Loki went to show her the message.

“It’s that stupid brother of yours...”

**Peter**

_I’m on my way up._

_OMG, QUICKSILVER IS IN THR SAME EKEVATOR AS ME! WHAT SHPULD I DOOO???_

Before Wanda could answer a blue light appeared and Pietro stood before them with a huge grin on his face.

“Wanda! I just met the human version of a puppy! Or a cinnamon roll. He was so adorable! He started to panic and fanboy when I joined him in the elevator and when I talked to him he started stuttering. Do you think I could adopt him?”

Halfway through his rambling Peter stepped into the kitchen. His face got really red when he heard what Pietro had to say and he looked like he wanted to sink into the ground. It just made me smirk. He looked adorable when he was embarrassed.

Pietro then realized that the ‘human version of a puppy’ went with him into the same room. But instead of being embarrassed he seemed to be delighted.

“Oh, you followed me! What are you doing here? Did you want to spend more time with me? Me too! I really like you, boy!”

From one moment to another Pietro stood in front of Peter and grabbed him under the armpits, holding him up.

“You are so small! And so light! Do you eat enough? I want to adopt you, but I dont think it is that easy in this country. You can still be my son! Or if you are uncomfortable with that, you can be my brother! Wanda you are ok with that, yes? Look at him!”

He then put Peter down only to speed behind him and hold him up again, but this time Loki and Wanda could look at him better. Peter looked really embarrassed, but also happy, probably because _Quicksilver liked him_.

“Uhm, ...could you... uh... put me... down? Not that I...don’t... I mean... uh...”

Loki had to suppress a real smile now, he didn’t want to smile in front of the other Avengers, it was bad enough that Clint had seen him smile in front of Peter, but Wanda didn’t hold back and showed a big smile. She was now also captured by Peters adorableness.

“Let him down, Pietro. Can’t you see he’s embarrassed?”

He let out a child like whine at being told to put down his human puppy. 

“But that makes him even CUTER!”

But he reluctantly put Peter down. Pietro ruffled his hair and then put his hands on Peters shoulders to steer him towards the table. Then he made Peter sit down opposite Wanda and sat down beside him.

“Now, I smell pancakes! I already had breakfast, but Peter has to eat some more! So, Peter, tell me what you are doing here!”

Loki frowned. He didn’t need Pietro there, interrupting their plans, but Peter looked happy. During all the commotion Loki didn’t stop making pancakes, so they were nearly finished now. Wanda had also finished with cutting the fruit and putting out everything else they would need.

Peter looked at Loki for confirmation, that he was allowed to tell Pietro why he was there. Loki nodded with a small smile. He couldn’t seem to keep a straight face with Peter. He just always made him smile.

“Uhm, I am visiting Loki and... wanted to meet Mrs. Maximoff. I didn’t plan to meet both Maximoffs, but... wow, it is amazing to meet you!”

By now Peters embarrassment went away and was replaced by fanboying. Loki decided to put in a word as well.

“Well, Pete, why don’t you ask them for autographs, now that you have the chance.”

Peter peaked up, then he looked at Pietro with sparkling eyes, nots saying anything, just waiting for his answer.

Pietro started laughing and nodded.

“Sure! Who could say no to that face?”

Peter immediately started rummaging in his backpack and gave Pietro his Notebook and a pen. Then he looked at Wanda, now getting a bit shy and asked her as well. She just smiled at him.

“Of course. And you can just call me Wanda. I’m not that much older than you.”

Pietro gave her the Notebook and pen and addressed Peter again.

“Me too! You can just call me Pietro or big brother, whatever you want!”

Peter nodded, having a wide grin on his face. Loki decided that inviting Wanda was a really good idea, he did see Peter happy a lot, but making him show that grin was not that easy.

“Pancakes are ready. Here Peter, eat up.”

Peter has already learned that there was no talking back to the God of Mischief, so he agreed with a smile on his face and dug in as soon as everyone who wanted had something.

“Thank you Loki. And thank you Wanda for helping him. It’s really delicious!”

Everyone had a smile, big or small, on their face. Because when Peter was happy, it was hard to not to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wandas and Pietros accents. Do all of you also read their voices with their accent?


	10. Let’s do this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro has to go. What will Peter, Wanda and Loki start with? And what is wrong with Loki?

“I don’t want to go!”

“Pietro! Go away! Or do you want us to do your make-up and hair?”

“But Wandaaaa! I wanna spend more time with the cinnamon roll!”

Peter wanted to die from embarrassment, but he then finally decided to speak up.

“Uhm... Pietro ... I will come back here again. We could... spend time together the next time I’m here. If you want to of course. Just... today we have already planned everything. Loki could tell you the next time I am here and... we can do something else then?“

Pietro showed a confident smile, if Peter wanted to do that he had to wait, sadly, but at least he could see him again!

“Of course! I have put my number in that book of yours, so you can tell me yourself. If you do anything that isn’t so girlish today tell FRIDAY to call me, so I can still spend time with you, okay?”

With that said Pietro went over to Peter, ruffled his hair and was gone.

“Finally. Sorry for my brother, he can be stubborn. Thank you Peter for sending him away. Well then, shall we get started? I’ll just get my things, please wait a bit.”

With that Wanda was gone. Peter and Loki were left in the kitchen. Loki was having an internal crisis. She couldn’t be a man today. She hadn’t told Peter yet that she was gender fluid. She preferred being male most of the time, but today it was different.

The Avengers already knew that she was gender fluid and they didn’t really care about it. For her, it also wasn’t really that important what the Avengers thought, they hated her anyway. But with Peter it was different. She didn’t know how she would react, if Peter didn’t accept her.

But she had to tell Peter. Now that Wanda was gone she could do it. So she put on an indifferent mask and steeled her resolve.

“Hey Peter, I have to ask you something.”

Peter loooked at her questioningly, stopping his humming, which Loki would’ve heard if she wasn’t so lost in her thoughts.

“Do you know what gender fluidity is?”

He thought for a moment, it was shown on his face, but then shook his head.

“I have heard about it, but I’m not sure exactly what it is. Why?”

He looked at Loki with his big, innocent eyes and Loki imagined them looking at her, filled with disgust. But then she thought that Peter wasn’t like that. He would surely accept her.

“It’s when someone can be either male or female, depending on what they feel like, sometimes they also feel non-binary, but that depends on the person.”

Loki stopped talking. Should she just show him? Or should she tell him.

Peter looked at her confused, but slowly understanding crossed his face.

“Are you...?”

He didn’t know if it was impolite to just straight out say that, he didn’t want to hurt Loki.

Loki then decided to just show him. She turned into a woman. She was lucky that she was able to just shift between the two genders, humans weren’t so lucky. But she was still dreading Peters reaction.

Peter on the other hand just started smiling.

“That’s perfect! Now that your hair is longer I can do so much more with it! Not that your hair from you male body isn’t nice! It is totally fine either way. So like, when I talk to others should I say he or she? Or does it depend on what you are at the moment? What if I don’t know...?”

Loki let out her first real laugh since a while. Peter immediately shut up, looking at her confused.

“What did I even worry about. Peter, you really are an... what would it be on Midgard... Angel? And here I was, worrying that you wouldn’t accept me as I am. Thank you Peter.”

Then Loki did something she never thought she would ever do. She hugged Peter.

Peter smiled and returned the hug.

“I will never not accept you. Did that make sense? Anyway, you are beautiful no matter what! You are so nice and wonderful, no matter what gender or whatever you are. You could turn into a fish and I wouldn’t care! You would still be Loki. Okay no, that would be weird. I couldn’t do your hair or talk to you that way, but you know what I mean!”

Loki let go of Peter and smiled at him fondly.

“Thank you Peter.”

Just then the elevator dinged and Wanda stepped out with a lot of her stuff.

“I am back! I hope you are ready to get pretty!”

She stopped for a moment, looking at Loki with confusion, but then realization took over and she smiled again.

“Well, Ladies, let’s get started.”

They went into Lokis living room, all of them in comfortable clothes. Wanda took her make-up out an put it on the living room table while Loki went and got her nail polish collection.

“Well, what do we do first? Nails or make-up? I’d say we do our nails first.”

“Yeah Loki, I think so too. So, Peter, will you do your nails as well? Or what will you do anyway? I thought most boys don’t like make-up and that stuff.”

Peter started blushing.

“Uhm, I... kinda like that stuff. I mean, I am babysitting sometimes and this one adorable little girl likes to play dress up with everything from hair to nails. Her parents said it’s ok, so sometimes I do her nails and mine with it. That’s also how I learned to do hair so nicely. She was always asking that I do her hair, so I learned. And I like make-up as well, just not that much on myself.”

Wanda looked impressed.

“Wow, that’s a lot. Is there anything else you can do?”

Peter looked embarrassed, he didn’t think it was that much. It was nice to hear compliments when most of the time no one even recognized that he was able to do anything.

“I mean, I learned some things for different jobs or just because I thought they were interesting, but I’m not really that good at a lot of things. I think I can sing decently, it’s a hobby of mine. And I like science a lot, but I’m no genius like Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner.”

Loki was fast to diffuse what Peter said.

“Peter, that is absolutely not true. You are really good at a lot of things! Anyway, let’s start. What colors do you want? I will paint my nails in a dark gold tone today.”

Wanda and Peter tought for a moment, then a smile appeared on Wandas face.

“Peter, do you want to decide for me? Normally I would go for red, black or purple, but today I want a different color. What would you recommend?”

“Uhm, if you want something different... I think, maybe, this light green would suit you. Depending on what you will wear later. Should we do each other’s nails or everyone their own? I think I will decide on red.”

Wanda smiled and agreed with Peter. Loki contemplated it but agreed as well.

“I will let you do my nails Peter. I don’t like anyone on my nails or hair, or anything really, but I trust you.”

“Then when Peter does Lokis nails, she could do mine and I can do Peters. Right?”

Peter nodded energetically.

“Loki, can I try something with your nails? I watched a YouTube tutorial with Cicilia, that’s the girl I’m babysitting, but her nails are too small and I’m not good enough to do it on my own nails yet.”

“What is it you want to try?”

“Uhm , I think it is called Ombré nails. I thought maybe dark gold with the black would look good. But only if you want to of course. You don’t have to let me do it, I can also just do it normally.”

Loki shook her head with a smile.

“It’s ok. I will allow it. Let’s start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don‘t know everything about being gender fluid and I‘m sorry if I bring it across wrong. Also, even though I am a girl I don’t really have friends to do the whole „typical girls night“ with, so I‘m just putting in what I would like to do. If anyone has suggestions or something they like to do you can just write in the comments <3


	11. Dressing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Wanda and Loki have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have edited this chapter now. I hope you all like it even more this way <3 I always like getting constructive criticism so I can improve my writing skills!

“Woah, Peter, this looks amazing! Loki wasn’t lying when she said that you’re really talented. But Loki, you’re not bad yourself.”

“Thank you, Wanda. I quite enjoy doing my nails, so I have practice in it. Now that we are finished and ours nails are dry, we can do our make-up. Should we do yours first Peter, since it won’t take as long as ours?”

Peter looked up from where he was looking at Lokis nails for mistakes and smiled in agreement. It was a nice change to have someone do his make-up for him. He sometimes did the make-up of his colleagues when they had time, but those were just the basics, like mascara and eyeshadow.

“Yeah, sure. Wanda, Loki said you’re really good with make-up? Do you want to do it?”

Wanda enthusiastically agreed and got her make-up out. Then she stared doing Peters make-up.

When she was finished she critically looked at Peters face, to see if she made any mistakes. Not finding any she nodded to herself with a satisfied smile.

“I only did the basics and colored your eyelids a bit. I hope you like the light red I used. I think it goes really well with your puppy eyes.”

Peters cheeks turned a light pink, but he hoped the others couldn’t see under the foundation.

“Thanks, uhm, how do I look?”

After looking into the mirror Wanda handed him, Peter got really excited.

“Oh wow, Wanda! That looks so amazing!”

“Thank you! It’s good that you like it. Loki, should I do your make-up next?”

Loki looked apprehensive at having someone else touch her face, but she was the one who invited Wanda and Wanda IS really good with make-up, so she smiled and agreed.

“Yes, I would appreciate that.”

Wanda finished Lokis make-up in around 30-40 minutes. Loki now had smoky eyes with a bit of green at the edges and black lips.

“I hope you like it.”

Lokis satisfaction was clearly shown on her face. Wanda smiled at making Loki happy and turned to Peter again.

“Peter, can you do my make-up now? And after that you can do our hair! And then we can dress each other up. I’m looking forward to that!”

Peter looked insecure, but agreed nonetheless. He did his best with all of Wandas make-up and when he didn’t know what something was good for Wanda and Loki were happy to teach him.

It ended up looking fine, so he had a satisfied smile on his lips. He reached for the pocket mirror and handed it Wanda.

“Do you like it?”

Wanda had green eyeshadow on, matching her nails, and a rose lipstick and blush.

Wanda looked impressed, which made Peter blush once again.

“Yes, I love it! Thank you, Pete. I also thought your hair is quite long for a boy, so I think it would be possible to do something with it. Would you allow me to do your hair after you do ours?”

“Sure! Should I do Lokis hair first? Because I already know what I will do with her hair, but I’m not sure yet what I should do with your hair yet. I hope I can think of something while doing Lokis hair.”

“Of course. I’m looking forward to it.”

Peter got some hair ties ready to use when he finished the braids.

Peter started braiding one side of Lokis hair and brought it into a neat bun at the back of her head. He was finished relatively quickly.

“What do you think? I hope you like it. I thought it would look good on you to have that half bun and I kinda like that look where part of your hair, well, where your hair on one side of your head is shaved, or, well, braided and if you don’t like it I can redo it or something and...”

“Peter! It’s ok! I like it a lot. Did you think about what you want to do for Wandas hair?”

Peter hung his head in shame while trying to take a deep breath. Why did he always have to start rambling when he was nervous? He was happy that Loki didn’t seem too upset about it. She just seemed to care about him and stopped his rambling so that he could breath. He was so lucky to have met Loki. His Parker Luck probably thought he could use a break after what happened the day before at the bank.

When he was able to breath normally again he nodded.

“Yes. I think I have an idea. But do you have a curling iron?”

Loki went to her room and got a curling iron. While she got it Peter started braiding a crown with Wandas hair. When Loki got back he curled the hair that was left.

When Peter was finished he looked at Wanda and wanted to start ranting again. But before he could start he was interrupted by Wanda.

“I love it! Thank you, Peter. Do you want me to do your hair now?”

Peter turned red and nodded with an embarrassed smile.

“Yes, please.”

Wanda grinned and grabbed a brush. She started brushing his hair to one side. She then used hair spray to make it stay that way.

When Peter saw himself in the mirror his eyes widened.

“Is that really me? Wow, Wanda! That’s amazing!”

“I didn’t do much. You’re naturally cute and I just thought that hairstyle would suit you. The hairstyle you made me is way more impressive.”

Peter reddened even more, but smiled now.

“Thank... thank you. That is... wow... should we... should we decide on outfits now?”

Loki started smiling mischievously.She already had an idea for Peters clothes. She new that Peter was secretly packed with muscles.

“I think I told you the one good thing that comes out of living with Iron can is his money. And he takes care that all his guests have everything they could think of. And that includes clothes. I think my clothes should fit you and if they don’t I can just adjust them with magic.”

“Uhm, you don’t have to give me your clothes. I can just stay in these clothes.”

Loki shook his head and looked at Peter disappointedly. Of course Peter would try to persuade Loki to NOT give him anything. Why did he always have to think that he was not worth anything?

“Absolutely not. Sorry Peter, but you look so nice right now, and these clothes really don’t fit that. Come on. We can go the other way around now. Wanda can decide for me, Peter can decide on Wandas clothes and I decide what Peter will wear.”

Loki went to his room and Peter and Wanda followed. In the closet room there was a distinction between male and female clothes. Wanda went to the ‘female’side and Loki went to look for clothes for Peter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here. Try this on.”

Peter looked at the clothes Loki gave him. A black skinny jeans, a light red T-shirt and a dark grey leather jacket.

“Yeah, ok. Wait a moment. I’ll be back right away.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he came back Wanda let out a whistle.

“Good choice, Loki. But I think it’s still a little big on Peter.”

Loki looked at Peter and absolutely agreed with Wanda. She proceeded to do her magic and the clothes now fit Peter perfectly.

“Thank you Loki. Wanda, did you decide on Lokis clothes already?”

Loki showed the clothes in her arm and went to change in the bathroom next.

While Loki changed, Wanda looked at Peter.

“That suits you really well. Loki has good taste. I should spend more time with her. I hope that the others will forget her mistakes soon and get along with her. I think you could help with that. Do you plan to meet the others sometime?”

“Uhm, I think so. I just don’t want to meet all of you at once. I think that I will get overwhelmed. I already met Clint and now you and Pietro. Oh, I already met the Win... I mean I met Mr. Bucky and Mr. Wilson once on the street. I think they were just taking a walk, but they were nice enough to buy me food. I only met Loki after I met them.”

“Oh, what a coincidence! But I’m happy that you met Loki. I really like spending time with you.”

Peter wanted to answer, but Loki came back into the room. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a dark green simple sweater.

“Wow, Loki you look beautiful! Wanda, you also have a really nice style!”

“Thank you, Peter. Now we can go to Wandas room to dress her up.”

“Yes, let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really do my make-up, so I don‘t know how long that actually takes. Thank you all for answering all my questions in the comments! I love you all <3


	12. Lunch! Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda calls Pietro back and he brings food <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m so sorry guys. I think I will only update once a week. And even to that I was late. I will do my best to update every Friday or Saturday at the latest, but I will have to go to school on Monday again and I don‘t know how much time I will have for writing. Thank you for being so understanding!

“Here, Wanda, I think this will suit you!”

Peter was the one who had to make the decision on what Wanda should wear this time and he was nervous that Wanda wouldn’t like it, which was shown by the way he balled his hands into fists.

“Thank you, Peter! I will go change in the bathroom. Wait a moment, please.”

Wandas nice smile made Peter relax a tiny bit. Loki noticed how Peter was always nervous about what other people thought about him, but she didn’t know how to approach him about it. It also wasn’t the most pressing matter considering Peter, so she just ignored it for the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Woah, you look really pretty!”

Wanda was wearing a gray leggings and a short dress with long arms. The color went from green to yellow. A light blush crept on her face at Peters words, but she hid it with a smile.

“Thanks. Should we eat lunch now? We can call Pietro back, if you want to.”

Peter once again turned into an overexcited puppy. Jumping up and down a bit at the mention of the fastest Avenger.

“Is that ok? I’m a bit hungry and meeting Pietro again would be really nice! It was fun to talk to him when he was here.”

Smiling Wanda started talking to FRIDAY.

“FRIDAY, dear, would you be so kind and tell Pietro that he can come to our floor now? Oh, wait a moment, did someone cook lunch?”

FRIDAY immediately answered.

By now Peter didn’t flinch anymore when FRIDAY talked, he was prepared to hear the voice from heaven. The first times he was at the tower were pretty embarrassing, because he always forgot that there was a voice in the walls and he was never prepared to hear her voice.

“It seems that Capsicle has made lasagna for everyone. Should I inform Mr. McQueen that he is wanted on the Maximoffs floor with enough food for three persons?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, FRIDAY.”

Wanda seemed to talk to FRIDAY like she would talk to any normal person. Peter hasn’t seen anyone else interact with her that way. Besides himself. He always said thank you and goodbye to FRIDAY, sometimes he also had conversations with her.

From Loki and Clint he had also gotten a Visitor badge. It had a big R and V on it in some pink color, under those letters were the words Regular Visitor and his name.

Clint told him that he had talked to Tony and told him that Lokis visitor was nice and didn’t want to help her escape or take over New York. After that Tony had made the badge. He had also said that he wanted to meet Peter, because Clint told him that Peter was interested in science. They just hadn’t gotten to that yet, because Tony was in his workshop or on a mission most of the time and Loki and Peter often didn’t even meet up in the tower, but instead outside in cafés or other places.

Pietro didn’t even need 5 Minutes to arrive, and even that was only because he used the elevator. No one really used the stairs, one of the reasons was that they were emergency stairs.

After setting the food down Pietro immediately started cuddling with Peter.

“I have missed you, Petey! Why don’t you come live here! That way we can see each other every day from now on!”

Peter started squirming a bit in Pietros arms. He was uncomfortable with the idea of living in the Avengers tower. On elf the reasons was, that he hadn’t even met all of the Avengers yet and he had only met Loki a month or two ago, they got to know each other better already, but it was still only a month.

“I can’t...”

Pietro let go of Peter and rolled his eyes.

“Of course, I know that you should live with your parents. But I can still see you when you come visit us!”

Peters eyes cast downwards and he started fumbling with the hems of Lokis leather jacket, which he was wearing, but stopped himself when he realized it wasn’t any of his clothing and started carding through his hair. During all of this he has already started stuttering.

“Uhm, I don’t really... have parents. They died when I was little, soo... I don’t really remember them much. And before you ask, I know you would’ve, my aunt and uncle also died not too long ago, so I don’t have anyone to take care of me. I’m living on the streets, more or less. I have this place where I normally sleep, which I discovered recently. It’s not too bad. I wouldn’t want to...”

Before he could continue rambling Loki interrupted him. She was already used to his rambling and knew that she had to stop him, before he lacked oxygen and had a panic or anxiety attack.

“Peter, Pete, it’s ok! You don’t have to tell that discourteous mortal. Come here, take a deep breath. Breath in,... out...”

During her speech Loki had started hugging Peter and stroking circles on his back. She found out after only a short while that Peter always craved hugs and they normally calm him down. Now she always used it as a calming method when she was with him.

“Is it better now? You don’t have to tell them, you know? They only met you today. Do everything at the pace you want to, ok?”

Pietro and Wanda had stayed silent during the whole interaction, but now Pietro spoke up softly, as if trying not to scare Peter.

“It’s ok not to tell us. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry. I should learn to be more considerate with my jokes.”

Peter looked at Pietro with a tired smile, shaking his head.

“It’s ok. You didn’t know. I don’t want to burden you by living here and I really don’t know you all that well yet.”

After taking a deep breath the tired look was hid by an even wider smile. Peter gestured to the food on the table.

“Should we eat something now? It’s probably already cold.”

Everyone had a small and sympathetic or sad smile on their face and they started eating, after reheating everything. Most of the food Pietro brought was consumed by Peter, no questions asked. Loki knew he was Spider-Man and she knew about his fast Metabolism. Pietro and Wanda simply thought that he was hungry. Especially after just now finding out that he was homeless.


	13. Peters Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see where Peter works and his interaction with the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry guys, that I took so long for writing this chapter. I had no motivation and even less time. I hope I will write more now. This chapter is a bit longer that the others (not much though). Also, I just wanted to say that this is just a hobby of mine, the story won’t be perfect and there will be many mistakes, so don’t expect to not be confused by anything. Thank you for reading! <3

Peter was on his way to work, thankfully not running too late. It was hard to convince Pietro not to come with him, but with Wandas and Lokis help he managed.

He could feel some passengers staring at him. It was probably because of how nice Wanda and Loki made him look, but he didn’t really like the attention. Of course, as Spider-Man he couldn’t really do anything about it, but as Peter Parker he didn’t normally get this much attention, except when he was singing in front of an audience.

And that‘s what he had to do now. Get in front of the audience, otherwise known as the visitors of the cafe or restaurant, and sing. He knew that at least the regulars were pretty nice, but sometimes there were visitors who complained at the noise of his voice. 

Normally people said that his voice was nice or beautiful, but people like that were the reason why he was so insecure about it.

When he got to the cafe he set foot into the back and was immediately swarmed by his employer.

There were two owners of the cafe. Mr. and Mrs. Green. They were an older, really nice pair. Mr. Green was a bit grumpy, but he was always nice to Peter and made sure that he ate and got enough money for his work. 

Mrs. Green was a bit irresponsible when it came to spending money or management generally, so he was told that she shouldn’t be let near the money or counter. She was the one responsible for the food and that everyone was comfortable in the cafe.

The two were the perfect pair. Both when working and as lovers.

Mrs. Green also liked making a fuss over Peter and the other younger employees. She couldn’t have children, so she cared about them like they were her own.

“Peter! Good, you made it on time. We need a little help before your performance. Wow, you look really nice today. Did you go somewhere? Did you want to impress a girl?“

“Mrs. Green, nice to see you too. I met up with some friends and we had some kind of wellness day. What did you say you need help with?“

Mrs. Green started smiling even more and shaking her head.

“Peter, Peter, always eager to work. It’s nice that you’re finally taking some time for yourself. If you need some time off, just tell me. Now that you have a phone it‘s even easier.“

“Of course, Mrs. Green. But I wouldn’t want to miss a performance here. It’s always nice to see the comfortable and relaxed faces of our customers. Should I help at the counter or as a waiter?“

“I think Esmy needs some help taking and handing out orders. Go get a uniform and get to it. As always look out for any creeps. We don‘t want those here. And today you look especially cute, so be careful.“

Peter just smiled reassuringly and nodded. He did what he was told and went to help his Coworker.

“Esmeralda, I’m here to help you now. Who wanted what and who hasn’t told you their order yet?“

The older girl turned to his direction and started scowling.

„Peter! I told you to call me Esmy like all the others do. Esmeralda is way too long and you’re my friend, so it should be fine.“

She hugged him and told him what he needed to know.

“Ok, Esmy, I‘ll take these three tables and you can take care of the other two. Let’s get to work!“

Peter put on his service smile and went to care for the two large groups and the regular who always came to watch his performance, but always came alone.

After hading out the orders who were already ready when he came to the larger of the two groups he took the orders of the other two tables. Everything went well at the larger table and he went to take the order of his regular.

“One hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and a piece of cream pie, like always?“

Peters service smile was replaced by a more natural smile by now. This regular was always nice and even though he seemed sketchy, he always tipped the waiters fairly well and sometimes even complimented them. Once he even helped with a creepy old man who wanted to have a little fun with Peter. Luckily it was nothing serious and the man soon left the cafe. 

The customer looked at Peter and smiled.

“Yes please. I take the same as every time. Nice that you could remember that. You look even better than normally, what‘s the occasion?“

A blush formed on Peters face, which he tried to hide by looking down. He didn’t even wear the leather jacket right now, because it wouldn’t be appropriate to wear it while working, but his hair and make-up seemed to be recognisable anyway.

“Nothing, really. I just met up with some friends and we dressed each other up and did our make-up and hair and stuff. Your order will be here any moment.“

The boy looked disappointed that Peter had to go already, but Peter had work to do, so he couldn’t do a lot of small talk with the customers.

~~~~~~~~~~

At the usual time Peter got ready and went to sing on the small stage in one corner of the cafe. Madison, another coworker of his, was playing along on the piano that the owners got in a second hand shops after hearing that she could play.

Peter was actually learning how to play from her, whenever they both had time Madison would teach him. She was really good at it.

Some of the others wanted to try too, but they soon either lost interest or gave up.

Peter loved singing in the cafe. At first he was always nervous and didn’t know if he could even do it, but now it was his passion and he didn’t want to stop.

Today was a good day. No one was mad about the music or trying to create a ruckus. 

It was the opposite actually. After the first song there were already a lot of people clapping. 

Peter took a little break after every second song so people could order if they wanted to. It‘s something he always did after noticing that people wanted to concentrate on his music and eating instead of ordering. He made the suggestion soon after starting at the cafe. He didn’t think that it would be considered, even less put into practice.

~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour and a half of singing, he stood up, together with Madison, and bowed before the customers as they clapped excitedly.

A lot of customers were already gone and new customers came, but some of the regular visitors were still there. He noticed that they always came when he had his performance. Most of them left right after, sometimes giving him a compliment or tipping him, but some waited until it wasn’t as busy so they could talk to Peter, Madison or some of the other employees.

The ones who wanted to do small talk were mostly older people, but the strange customer who was always wearing sunglasses and some kind of hat or cap was also waiting. He mostly wanted to talk to Peter, which was a bit creepy. Peter liked talking to him, he seemed younger and was knowledgeable about superhero’s and some other things. 

This time as well, he was waiting for Peter to finish up and not be as busy anymore.

After everyone was taken care of, there were only a few customers left. He still went around to look if anyone needed anything. Some went to compliment his singing and praising his skills, others just said that they didn’t need anything.

Then he was finally free and could talk to the customer.

“Hey there, stranger, what’cha doing?“

He turned to look at Peter and showed him a dazzling smile. Then he gestured to his half eaten cream muffin and another hot chocolate, this time a white hot chocolate.

“Just enjoying my muffin. So another successful performance, huh? Your singing was as amazing as always, Cutie Pie.“

Peter sat down and buried his head in his hands. That nickname came to be when he was first introduced by Mrs. Green. She forgot his name for a second and just called him Cutie Pie. He didn’t exactly hate it, but it was embarrassing. By now only new customers called him by his name, which was written on his card-thing. The regulars all called him by his nickname.

“Could you, at least, PLEASE not call me that? It‘s embarrassing enough that everyone else here calls me that. Well, Esmy, Mr. and Mrs. Green and Phillip are nice enough to call me Peter, but every person to call me by my name is a win.“

The customer grinned mischievously.

“I told you, you have to call me by my name too if you want me to call you Peter.“

Peter let out an annoyed moan and rolled his eyes.

“Come on! How would I know your name! Why don‘t you just tell me?“

The customer just shrugged his shoulders. Seemingly amused by Peters suffering.

“Oh, you know, I‘m actually famous, so you could very well know my name. Also, I’m really hurt that you don‘t know who I am by now! Don‘t you watch the news or something?“

Now it was Peter who shrugged his shoulders.

“Not really. Sometimes, when I take a walk and come across some news station or a radio I listen to it, but it doesn‘t interest me that much. And of course you’re famous. I totally believe that.“

“I am! If I would take off my disguise everyone would recognize me!“

Peter smirked at that. It was fun to talk to this guy, even though sometimes he was talking about unrealistic things. 

“So, ~famous guy~ why don‘t you tell me your name so I can confirm that you’re famous?“

The customer was silent for a moment, as if really thinking about telling Peter. But he hasn’t told Peter for all the time he was coming here, so Peter didn’t think that he would actually tell him.

“Johnny.“

“Hm? What?“

“Johnny. That‘s my name.“

Johnny had an amused smile on his lips. After realising what Johnny said Peter sputtered.

“Wait, you just told me your name! Is that your real name? Why’d you tell me?“

“Because you asked?“

Peter relaxed again and laughed a bit.

“Yeah, sure, but all the times before when I asked you never told me. What changed?“

Johnnys gaze changed to a more serious one.

“Because I trust you. And you seem to have no idea who I am, even now that I told you my name. I don‘t want you to act different, just because of who I am. I don‘t really have any real friends, the people who spend time with me mostly just do it because I’m famous or because they want sex or whatever. You’re the only one who I can talk to seriously and who I have fun with.“

Peter had to pause at that. He didn’t think that the reason Johnny didn’t say his name was actually that serious. He was touched by the things Johnny just told him and wanted to tell him that he was also happy to talk to him.

“Johnny...“

He was interrupted by a laughing Johnny.

“Also, it‘s fun to f*** with you.“

“Oh you....! Baby carrot!“

Johnny started full out laughing now, but stopped soon after the shushing of the few left customers.

“Ba- Baby carrot? What’s that supposed to be? An insult?“

Peters face now nearly matched with the red of his suit.

“Stop it! It was the first thing that came to mind! I can‘t just say something... mean to you, now, can I? Stop laughing!“

Johnny was only snickering now, but he still couldn’t say anything. Peter started pouting.

“Well, if you’re so amused by my misery I don‘t have to stay here with you. There‘s still things to do. So goodbye.“

He stood up and went to go away. He actually had things to do. Like washing the leftover plates and cups.

But he was stopped by Johnny holding onto his wrist. Peter had to remind himself that Johnny was not a threat, so he wouldn’t flinch. It was always easier to relax in the cafe, but touching was still weird.

“Oh come on, Cutie Pie, I didn’t mean it. Don‘t be mad. Can’t we talk for a bit more?“

Peter sighed and looked at the clock that was hanging over the door that led to the kitchen. Then he looked at Johnny and shook his head.

“No, the cafe closes in a few minutes and you should finish that up. I have to help the others in the kitchen.“

Johnny looked disappointed, even though Peter couldn’t see his eyes. But he really couldn’t do anything about it. He had work to do.

“Well, I heard that you have a phone now, do you mind exchanging numbers? That way we could meet outside of the cafe. Only if you want to of course.“

Johnny was a bit red on his cheeks. Peter wondered why, but didn’t think about it for long.

“Uhm, sure. Wait a moment, I‘ll get a pen and some napkin or something. That way we can exchange...“

Johnny smiled and shook his head. Then he continued to take his phone out and opened it.

“Way too much work. You can just put your number in here.“

Peter got a glimpse of Johnnys number before he put his own number in the phone. With his memory he remembered it. He could surprise Johnny by writing him first. At that thought he had a smile of his face.

After giving Johnny his phone back he smiled at him and said goodbye.

Right before getting back to work he put the number in his phone.


	14. Wrong number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, maybe this isn’t Johnny after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit different style this time

**+1 (917) ***-******

Hey Johnny

It‘s Peter from the cafe

You might remember me as cutie pie -_-

**Johnny Stranger**

Sorry kid, but you got the wrong number it seems

You probably shouldn’t take numbers from strangers you met for the first time at some random cafe

**+1 (917) ***-******

Hfdjglaghls

I‘M SO SORRY

He didn’t give me the number, he gave me his phone where I saw the number

And then I thought „Why not remember his number and surprise him by texting him first“

But it seems that I didn’t see the numbers right, or I mistyped something or idk

I‘m really sorry

I hope I didn’t disturb you

_**+1 (917) ***-****** was changed to **Peter - Cutie Pie**_

**Johnny Stranger**

You can be lucky I‘m not in class right now

Also I didn’t ask. Your love live doesn’t interest me. You’re a complete stranger to me

**Peter - Cutie Pie**

Oh, you’re still in school?

Or college

Then why did you call me kid in your first message?

I could very well be older than you O.o

**Johnny Stranger**

Yeah sure

Have you seen the messages you sent me?

**Peter - Cutie Pie**

Oh, I guess you could tell from that

Sooooo

How old are you?

Just so I know that I‘m not writing with a pervert or smth

**Johnny Stranger**

If you call me that again I will find you and I will k!§§ you

**Peter - Cutie Pie**

O.O

**Johnny Stranger**

What happened to my text?

**Peter - Cutie Pie**

Sorry, no swearing or mean words allowed here

I played around with my phone a little and made it that no one can swear or threaten in their texts

I have some ...

Special friends

It‘s necessary

**Johnny Stranger**

Weirdo

I like you

You can call me MJ

**Peter - Cutie Pie**

Oh, thank you!

_**Johnny Stranger** was changed to **MJ**_

Is that a nickname or are those just your initials?

**MJ**

Yes

**Peter - Cutie Pie**

I already like you :)

**MJ**

My break is over

I have to go to class now

Bye weirdo

**Peter - Cutie Pie**

Bye!

It was fun texting you :D

_Read_

Peter had a smile on his face. MJ was a bit weird, but they seemed nice. He didn’t know they’re gender, so he had to remember to ask next time when they were texting. He hoped they still wanted to text with him.

Then he went to check the number he typed and noticed that he really typed a number wrong in his rush to go back to work.

It was now midday the next day and Johnny hasn’t texted yet.

Peter still had a chance.

After making sure that the number was right this time he wrote a message.

**Cutie Pie**

Hey Johnny

Is this your number?

Just making sure I didn’t type in the wrong number

Again

**Johnny Stranger**

Peter?

Is that you?

How did you get my number?

And what do you mean by again?

**Cutie Pie**

Heh, fun story actually

Not really but

Yesterday when I had your phone I saw your number and thought I would surpriseyou

But I was in a rush to get back to work and typed in a wrong number

That I texted today

But they were really nice and I might have found a new friend

**Johnny Stranger**

Wow...

That...

Something like that would only happen to you

**Cutie Pie**

Yeah

I call it my Parker luck

Cause my surname is Parker

Y‘know

Did I interrupt something?

Aren’t you working or in school or college?

I don‘t know how old you are

Or anything about you at all

**Johnny Stranger**

Sorry, this is Johnnys brother in law. He is supposed to concentrate on his studies. He will get his phone back once we are finished with todays work.

**Cutie Pie**

Oh, I‘m so sorry, sir!

I didn’t know he wasn’t supposed to text me!

Otherwise I would’ve waited to text him at a later time >_<

**Johnny Stranger**

Don‘t worry about it. Johnny will text you once he is finished. You didn’t do anything wrong, Johnny should’ve set his phone on silent or told you that he is busy. I will now do just that and put his phone away, so don‘t expect any answered for now.

**Cutie Pie**

Understood, Mr. Johnnys brother in law

I‘ll wait for Johnny to be finished then

Bye °~°

_Read_

“Why can‘t you be a bit more like your friend, Johnny? He’s so polite. He even called me sir and Mr.!“

Johnny leant back in the chair and pouted a bit to show his dislike about not being able to answer Peters texts. Then he grinned a bit as he talked about his Cutie.

“He’s an angel. How would I be able to even compare to him?“

Reed rolled his eyes and gestured to the unsolved maths equations on Johnnys paper sheet, an eyebrow raised expectantly. It didn’t seem like Johnny would be able to concentrate now.

“So, do you have a crush on the angel?“

The unexpected question made Johnny blush and with his reddening face the smirk on Reeds face grew. It was always fun to make fun of the youngest in their mismatched family.

“Stop it, Stretchy. He doesn’t even know who I am. It‘s not like he would be interested in dating me. He’s probably not even gay. And he’s way too good for me. I don‘t deserve someone like him.“

Before Reed could answer Johnny snatched his phone back and left him with an unhappy look on his face.


	15. JoHnNY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuhhh, idk, Peter and Johnny meet up I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting as much anymore. School started again and I don‘t have as much time now. I hope you understand. Also I don‘t know how good this chapter actually is because I‘m not in the right head space to edit it at all. I hope it‘s ok.

A week after getting Johnnys number they were finally going to meet up. Today was the first day that Johnny didn’t have school or other things to do, so they immediately agreed to meet up.

There was still some time until Peter had to be there, but he thought that he could just go there in the morning and put up his cardboard sign.

“Will repair or build technology in exchange for money“

It wasn’t the best way to get money, but sometimes people came to him and let him try or they just gave him money because they felt bad for him, but he was thankful either way. 

He wanted to put the sign away some time before Johnny was supposed to be there, so he didn’t see that he was homeless, but nothing ever goes Peters way.

So half an hour before they were supposed to meet up and right before Peter planned to put the sign away, none other than Johnny appeared right before him and looked at him disbelieving.

“Peter? Is that... are you... do you need...“

Peter hurried to put the sign in his backpack and stood up to not be looked down upon even more than was the case anyway. He sputtered a bit before regaining his senses and starting to explain.

“Uhm, I guess now that you found out I can‘t hide from you anymore. I didn’t really want you to find out. I‘m sure that you don‘t want anything to do with some homeless kid. You don‘t have to be my friend anymore if you don‘t want to... I mean, I‘m not even sure if we were friends before this, but you surely don‘t want to be friends with someone like...“

“Peter! What are you talking about? Do you think so lowly of me that you think I wouldn’t want to be your friend just because I found out you’re homeless.“

Peters eyes widened at his words and he wanted to deny it immediately, but Johnny just continued his speech.

“Why wouldn’t I want anything to do with you anyway? You’re really funny and nice, I can talk to you like no one else and you’re pretty much the only real friend I have, so I wouldn’t want to lose that. Or don‘t you want to spend time with me?“

At his words Peter started shuffling his feet, embarrassed that he had thought of Johnny like that in the first place.

“Of course I want to spend time with you too. I‘m sorry I said that. I‘m just used to people who hate spending time with homeless people or who stop talking to me after they find out.“

Johnny went to hug him. Something he doesn’t normally do, but he feels it would be ok with Peter. He stops halfway though and thinks about if Peter would want to hug him and asks him first.

Peter just laughs at that and closes the last few inches between them.

“I love hugs, so don‘t worry about that. Thank you for asking though. Living on the streets made my survival instinct rise a bit so sometimes even normal gestures seem to be dangerous to my mind. It should be ok with you though, because I already know you pretty well. I mean, besides the fact that I have never really seem your full face.“

That made Johnny laugh out loud, which earned them some annoyed glances from pedestrians. 

Peter leant back from the hug and looked at Johnny with an amused smile.

“What? It‘s not like you ever gave me your full name or took off those sunglasses. With your name I could’ve at least googled you, maybe I would’ve even found something. You said yourself that you’re famous. But I‘ll have to let you know, I haven’t really watched TV while living on the street, so if you’re new I will not know about you.“

Johnny threw his arm around Peters shoulder and started leading them somewhere.

“That at least explains why you havn’t recognized me yet. So how about I show you where I live and tell you about myself. I don‘t want you to be swarmed by paparazzi, so I won‘t take my disguise off before reaching the safety of my home, so I hope you’re ok with going there. My family also wants to meet you, so...“

Peter nodded along with him until that last sentence.

“Wait, do you mean your brother in law? The one who texted me because you weren’t concentrating?“

Johnny nodded with a scrunched up face annoyed face. He didn’t seem to like that brother in law of his.

“Also my sister, Susan, and a family friend who lives with us.“

Peter nodded with a concentrated look on his face. Johnny hasn’t mentioned his parents once, he hoped it wasn’t because of the same reason he didn’t talk about his parents. Hopefully they were still alive and maybe just working all day or on vacation or away somewhere else. There was still a chance something like that was the case.

Then he felt Johnny tense next to him.

“Oh man, I just realized something.“

He looked up to Johnny and saw him looking terrified.

“That sign next to you said something about repairing or building stuff, right? Please say that you don‘t like science and just put that up because you’re more or less ok with it and desperate.“

Peter was confused about why that was a problem but decided to answer with the truth.

“Well, sorry but I love science. It‘s amazing. Sadly I can‘t get my hands on that much stuff while dumpster diving, but I have some screwdrivers and things I found or bought for really cheap with the money from the cafe, the most basic things. But why would you ask that?“

Johnny groaned and looked at the sky like it had betrayed him.

“Just... you’ll know as soon as you meet my brother in law. You know what, calling him that is tiring, his name‘s Reed. I already told you about Susan and our family friend‘s name is Ben.“

Peters breath caught in his throat at the mention of Bens name, but he quickly disguised his shock with a smile.

“Ooookaaayyy, now you made me curious. I can‘t wait to see them and find out more about you. Also, do you still want to go to the cafe we actually wanted to go to or do we spend the day at your home?“

Peter was sure he knew the answer when Johnny let out a long sigh.

“I don‘t think my sister will let us go out again after we get there. Anyways, we‘re here.“

There was a big smile on Johnnys face once again. Peter looked up and saw the Baxter Building. Around them were only other office buildings. He looked at Johnny, a little confused but also done with him.

“Johnny, I don‘t know how to tell you this, but... this is the Baxter Building. It‘s just an office or something, isn’t it?“

Johnny looked at Peter like he had so much more to learn, kind of a weird look on Johnnys face. Then he just took Peters hand and pulled him inside.

Peter wanted to stop Johnny, but realized it was futile and sighed. Maybe Johnny was allowed in here because of some reason he couldn’t comprehend? He did say he was famous.

After getting up with the elevator and stepping out of it he couldn’t believe his eyes. And Johnny just laughed and let him realize what was happening for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now that you‘ve finished the actual chapter (how did you think it was? Was it ok?) I wanna tell you something. After reading a comment on a story on Wattpad (yes I know, AO3 is superior, but there are stories on Wattpad that don‘t exist here, like Wrong Number FanFics) I decided to make it real. A discord server called „sUpEr SeCrEt BoY bAnD“. 
> 
> It‘s for singing or playing an instrument, but also just for when you wanna have fun (and due to the fact that this IS a Spidey FanFic I‘m just gonna assume you like Marvel. Cause that‘s like the only requirement.)
> 
> I‘d have to send the link to everyone individually, because it expires after a while and won’t be useable. You can write me on Insta or under this chapter or wherever you find me. I always use the name Phoenyx18


End file.
